Soft Kisses
by PikaGirl13
Summary: *WARNING HTTYD2 SPOILERS WERE USED TO MAKE THIS FANFICTION* :Even after two months after his marriage to Astrid, Hiccup can still remember the horrifying scene that took place on his mother's ice kingdom where his father fell. Astrid wakes him up after he is crying in his sleep and they have a heart to heart. A comforting Hiccstrid fluff story.


Soft Kisses

During the middle of the night, Hiccup woke up crying. Astrid was shaking his arms and looking over him with concern in her eyes and a soft expression across her face. He could tell that she has been trying to wake him up for a while, but she didn't say anything about it.

"Are you still seeing his death Hiccup?" Astrid asked softly, brushing his hair out of his face.

Hiccup sat up from the bed and brushed away the tears that was on his face, "Yeah... And it's still as clear as day... I can't stop dreaming about it."

"Oh babe..." Astrid sighed softly as she scooted closer to Hiccup and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling her closer to his body in a tight embrace.

Hiccup leaned his head on top of hers and his breathing began to ease down a bit, slowly returning to normal and soon he became relaxed once again. But with the fear of the death of his father returning to his dreams, he used his hand to raise Astrid's chin up to gaze into her eyes.

"Will you stay up with me?" Hiccup asked her in a soft voice, "I can't sleep because of my dreams about my Dad's death."

Astrid nodded her head softly, "Of course I will, you'll need someone to talk to."

They got more comfortable together and they laid back down with Astrid in Hiccup's arms with him slowly stroking her head as if she was a cat.

"Tell me about your plans for Berk, since you are the Chief now and you're always coming up with bright ideas." Astrid said to Hiccup with a smile.

Hiccup gave a slight chuckle, "Well Milady, since we've been married for around 2 months now I thought you'd already know what my plans were for Berk. But, I guess I haven't told you _**EVERYTHING**_ yet."

"Well go on, or else I'm gonna start falling to sleep." Astrid teased.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Alright, so I was thinking about creating an Orphanage here on Berk. For all the kids who don't have families and are left alone with nobody to take care of them."

"That sounds like a promising idea. What made you think about making an Orphanage?" Astrid asked him curiously.

Hiccup looked into her eyes, "Because I don't like the fact that children would die and starve if they aren't being taken care of by anybody. With an Orphanage here on Berk, children who need help and nourishment can receive help there."

Astrid smiled back at him, "Well maybe I should be the leader of that Orphanage. I never told you this, but I really do love kids. Since they are the next generation of Vikings and we can teach children all that we know so that our knowledge can be passed down through the generations."

Hiccup raised his eyebrow, "I never knew you were so focused on the new generation of Vikings. I mean you were always talking about taking the roles of our elders and everything while we were teenagers, but I never knew you had a passion for children personally."

"Well there are a lot of things that you have yet to discover about me, one of them being that I am actually very fond children." Astrid chuckled as she stroked his bare chest softly.

Hiccup then got on top of Astrid and gazed into her eyes softly, smiling slightly and placing a hand on her cheek. "Does that mean you want us to have children of our own?"

"Maybe that is exactly what I'm saying Hiccup...But not until our marriage has at least a year to grow together. But yes, I would love for us to have children of our own one day." Astrid replied back to him.

Hiccup leaned down and kissed Astrid gently on the lips, the warmth of his skin made Astrid yearn for more of his touch. But she knew that Hiccup was still depressed and sadden by the death of his father, so after the fourth kiss he gave her that was soft and passionate she placed her finger on his lips.

"If you kiss me one more time then we might go all the way... So keep that fifth kiss for the moment and just snuggle close to me for the rest of the night..." Astrid told Hiccup with an affectionate yet firm voice.

Hiccup smiled and chuckled, "As you wish Milady."

He brought her close to his body and she snuggled close to him, their breathing began to become in sync with each other and slowly they began to fall asleep again.

"Hiccup, if you start crying again. Just know that I'm in your arms and that I'm right here for you." Astrid told Hiccup as she lifted her head slightly to gaze directly into his eyes.

Hiccup gazed back at her and brought her face closer so that he could kiss her softly on the forehead.

"I know Astrid, thank you..." He replied back.

Astrid couldn't hold her eyes open any longer and she finally fell asleep in Hiccup's arms. For a while Hiccup stayed awake and watched her softly breathe, she was so beautiful that he couldn't help but smile at her soft position that she was in. Finally though, he started to feel his own eyes close and before he fell asleep. He leaned in closer to Astrid's face and kissed her gently on her lips, even though she told him not to. But Astrid was asleep and so Hiccup thought he was in the clear to give one last lip kiss to her that night.

Finally, Hiccup shut his eyes and fell into a deep sleep that lasted throughout the night.


End file.
